


Ernie's Juice Bar

by thebrightestbird



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, pairings aren't explicit just hinted at, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: The Power Rangers check out a new juice bar and meet some eerily familiar people. Silly crossover with the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers series.





	Ernie's Juice Bar

**Author's Note:**

> To better enjoy this fic, it'll help to be somewhat familiar with the first season of MMPR or at least find a picture of the cast on the internet.

After Saturday detention, the five Power Rangers are mighty hungry. Super powers mean super metabolisms, and they need to go someplace for lunch that will satisfy them without emptying their wallets.

“Super Mega King Unlimited Chinese Buffet?” Billy suggests.

They all agree and head over in Jason’s newly rebuilt truck.

It’s a great lunch until they get kicked out for all going back for fourth huge helpings. Apparently, the “unlimited” part of the restaurant’s name is a big, fat lie.

“We should sue,” Zack says.

“Come on, Zack,” Jason says, “you cleaned them out of wontons, and Trini basically drank that 5-gallon pot of egg drop soup.”

“Don’t forget you ate an entire tray of pork ribs,” Billy says to Jason. “But then I ate all of the fried rice despite all of the carbohydrates. You know, I probably should look into whether we even have to worry about weight gain. Oh, and Kimberly ate about 40 garlic chicken wings.”

“Yes, I did,” Kim says, proudly.

“Fine, I guess we ate enough,” Zack allows. “But we missed out on dessert, and I’m dying of thirst.”

“Krispy Kreme, per usual?” Trini asks.

“You know, I saw some new joint on our way here called Ernie’s Juice Bar,” Jason says.

“A juice bar?” Kim asks. “Could our little town finally be getting hip and trendy? Soon, we’ll have microbreweries on every corner.”

“I’d welcome shitty chocolate-flavored beer or even beet juice at this point,” Zack says. “Let’s go check out the place.”

When they open the doors to Ernie’s Juice Bar, it’s shocking. The Rangers can’t quite process it all. There really is a bar with people drinking glasses of brightly colored drinks, but then there’s a gymnasium area with an open space for mats and another space with weights and other exercise equipment.

It’s a really cool place, and they all think they could enjoy hanging out here. But something just doesn’t feel right. It has something to do with the people. There’s just so much _flannel_. Like, everyone is wearing flannel in some capacity. It’s as if the ’90s threw up on them.

“This all seem funny to anyone else?” Trini asks.

“Funny weird or funny haha?” Billy asks.

“It’s weird,” Kim confirms. “Definitely weird.”

“Come on, guys,” Jason says. “Let’s give it a chance.” He leads them to the bar. A friendly looking man in a Hawaiian shirt comes to greet them.

“Hey, kids. Welcome to my humble establishment. What can I get you?”

Zack does a quick check of the name tag and asks, “Ernie, my man, what do you recommend?”

“Depends on how thirsty you are.”

“I could drink anything.”

Ernie seems too pleased. “Well, allow me to surprise you. What about your friends?”

The Rangers all give more mundane orders, leaving Zack to be the daredevil of juice drinks. When Ernie returns, the tray he holds is filled with a rainbow of glasses, but Zack’s is the largest and practically glows neon green.

“Here you go, rebel,” Ernie says, handing Zack his drink. “If you can drink this entire thing, it’s on the house.”

Zack takes a test sniff. “What’s in it?”

“Mainly wheatgrass and kale, with touches of Ernie’s Secret Seasoning.”

Billy takes a sniff. “Garlic and ginger?”

Ernie scowls. “Uh, yeah. Garlic and ginger.”

The Rangers collectively shudder.

“You know what,” Zack starts, “I’m gonna do this. You’ll see, Ernie. I’ll make you proud, man I just met.”

Ernie gives a big smile. “That’s what I like to hear. You get the wacky crazy straw for your efforts.” He places the straw in the drink. Billy and Kimberly are jealous.

Ernie walks off to check on other customers, and the Rangers turn around to take in the place.

Jason’s eyes are drawn to a duo sparring. One is dressed in red, the other in black. Their fighting styles couldn’t be more different. While the guy in red is basically a skilled brick wall, the guy in black is almost dancing his way through the fight, although his fancy kicks wouldn’t hurt any less if they landed. It makes for an intriguing study in drastically contrasting fight skills.

“Yo, Zack,” Jason looks to his friend, who is amazingly drinking the green nightmare in his hands without wincing, “let’s check out those guys over there. We might learn a few things.”

Jason’s about to ask if Billy wants to come, but he’s already left the group and is sitting at a table with a kid in glasses and overalls (really, _overalls_?). Trini and Kimberly also split to mingle on the mats.

||

The model car race track shaped into an infinity loop draws Billy away from his friends. The car sitting on it is elegant in its many organized wires, panels, and gears.

“You see, if my calculations are correct, the solar power can be saved and used to power a standard-sized vehicle so efficiently that the vehicle theoretically could keep going forever.”

Billy claps excitedly at the kid’s explanation of the project. “I have the same idea! I just haven’t had the, uh, time to get around to making a working model.” He neglects to mention the lack of time was because he saves the universe on the regular. “What’s the material you’re using to store the solar energy? Because, you know, I don’t know of any material on Earth that could manage to store and release energy perpetually without degrading.”

The other kid gives an evasive look and nervously pushes up the glasses on his nose. “Uh, how about we test the model now?”

Billy gives another excited clap showing his approval.

The kid flips a switch on his remote and the model car whirs to life, smoothly gliding along the infinity loop. It gets faster and faster with every pass.

Oh, oh no. Wait, too fast. TOO FAST!

It’s off the loop and zooms past the two of them before they can catch it, smashing into a glass refrigeration case.

“BILLY!!!” Ernie shouts.

The two boys raise their hands and shout “SORRY!” in unison, then look at each other in surprise.

“I, uh, better go get a broom to clean up the mess,” the bespectacled Billy says and hastily walks away.

The name Billy is very common, but something doesn’t sit right that this other really smart kid has Billy’s name _and_ has the exact same idea Billy had.

He goes over to get the model car to check out his suspicions. He carefully lifts one of the panels to check under the tiny hood. Sure enough, the power cell looks like the same material that provides the power for the Zords.

Billy carefully puts down the car and takes a seat at the bar. “Hey, Ernie? I’m gonna need the strongest drink you got.”

“Carrot juice with cayenne pepper coming right up.”

Billy cringes but thinks maybe it’ll at least wake him from this dream he’s apparently having.

||

Jason’s fighting techniques are pretty basic. It’s mostly boxing with slaps and suplexes thrown in because he used to watch pro wrestling. He always wanted to learn martial arts, but football took over his life.

“Never lose awareness of your balance,” the guy in red is telling Jason. “No matter what’s going on in the match, you find a way to get back up into your fighting stance and center yourself.”

The guy’s explaining takedowns when Jason feels a stirring in his pants. And as attractive as the other guy is, it’s not the usual part of his anatomy that’s causing the stirring.

The power coin in his pocket feels like it’s pulling away from him, floating toward the other guy. Jason tries to nonchalantly push the coin back against him. It’s shimmying and fighting back. Then it gets mean and heats up.

“Ow!” Jason exclaims, interrupting the guy’s instruction, and before Jason can come up with an excuse to what’s hurt him they hear a crash coming from the juice bar. He hears someone shout Billy’s name and notices Billy and the kid in overalls both answer a sorry back. Weird.

Jason probably should be concerned about what damage Billy’s causing now, but then the overalls kid comes down toward him.

“Hey, Jason,” the kid says, “do you know where the cleaning supply closet is?”

Jason’s about to blurt a comeback of “How the hell should I know?” and “How do you know my name?” but the other guy in red answers instead. “Yeah, Billy, it’s just over here. I’ll help you clean up.”

The other Jason goes off with the other Billy, and the power coin in Jason’s pocket starts to float in their direction. He slaps it back against his body.

He peeks into his pocket. “What are you doing?” Jason hisses at the red coin. “You find another guy named Jason who apparently loves the color red, and you try to leave me? I thought we had a connection!”

Jason quickly realizes he’s talking to an object like it was a cheating lover. _Holy shit, what’s going on?_   He shakes his head to clear it and wanders over to Zack, who is talking to the guy in black.  

“Hey, man. You ready to spar?” Zack asks.

“Yeah,” Jason answers. “I need to shake off some weird energy I’m experiencing.”

The other guy claps Zack on the shoulder. “Now, just remember. Fighting really isn’t much different from dancing. Give and take. Push and pull. In this setting, you’re not looking to hurt anyone. You wanna look good and show your skills. If it helps, imagine the person you have a crush on watching you fight. This is gonna be what convinces them to finally give you a chance.”

“What if that person’s the one you’re fighting?” Zack asks.

A dual “what?” is asked by Jason and the guy in black.

“Nothing! Nevermind,” Zack quickly says, shiftily looking at Jason. “Let’s do this.”

Zack steps away and stretches a bit. Unlike Jason, Zack has some martial arts training but had to quit classes because of his mother’s health. He does some quick, standard front kicks to loosen up. Then out of nowhere pops into a handstand, lowers to the floor into a split, and magically does some sort of breakdance/sweeping leg kick maneuver.

Jason’s pants are stirring again. _Stupid power coin_. He looks down. Shit, it’s not the coin this time.

Ignoring the feeling, he starts to get into the kind of fighting stance the other Jason was telling him about when Billy comes down and interrupts.

“Uhh, Zack?” Billy says.

Zack and the guy in black both answer.

Billy hesitates. “No, I meant that Zack,” he says, pointing to the guy in black. “Your friends asked me to come ask you to help them move the broken fridge.”

“Okay, thanks,” the other Zack says and starts to go to the bar while giving Zack a parting “later, man!”

Zack’s too distracted by the odd looks on his friends' faces to respond. They’re staring at the other Zack and his friends. “You guys wanna fill me in on what’s going on?”

Billy and Jason exchange looks, seemingly confirming some unspoken understanding, then look at Zack with the same freaked-out expressions.

And Jason, for some reason, slaps his pocket.

“Uh, well,” Billy begins, “would you believe me if I said I think we walked into a parallel universe?”

Zack's face is surprisingly blank at the notion. “We regularly talk to a living wall in a spaceship underground and body armor can magically appear on us,” he says. “So, sure, I can believe that.”

||

“Who’s he?” Kimberly says with wonderment, looking at a tall, young guy wearing green who’s performing spin kicks like he was a bicycle wheel.

“Never seen him before,” Trini says. “He might be new.”

“He’s hot.”

Trini snorts. “You kidding? Check out that hair. It’s like he was trying for a mullet but couldn’t commit.”

“It’s just at that awkward stage when you try to grow your hair out. Bet he’ll look even hotter once it’s properly long. Those arms though,” Kim trails off with a dreamy sigh.

“Pfft, I can take him.”

Kim side-eyes her friend. “You’re a Ranger. We all could probably take him.”

“No, I think I could have even before all of that.”

“Trini, he’s obviously a 20th degree black belt or whatever.” Kim looks directly at her. “You know yoga.”

“Oh, please. I’m short. If homeboy tries one of those spinning kicks on me, I’ll just duck down and clip his knee.”

And, yeah, that would probably work, Kimberly thinks.

“Stay here. I’m gonna go show you.” Trini starts to charge toward the guy, who is _still_ doing spin kicks. Like, really, isn’t he dizzy?

Kim grabs her though. “Nope! No, you don’t. Ranger rules, remember? Don’t escalate a fight, blah, blah, blah.”

Trini actually releases a “grrrr” in frustration. “Fine, but only because Pink Hottie is standing too close to him.”

Kimberly scrunches her face in confusion. If Trini’s calling anyone “Pink Hottie,” shouldn’t it be her? She looks to his left, and there’s a girl wearing a pink leotard looking at tall guy in the way Kim was probably looking at him.

“Check out her thighs,” Trini says, with her own dreamy sigh.

Tall guy finally takes a break from the kicks and clears the floor for the girl in pink. She begins a gymnastics routine with lots of backflips and spins, finishing with a flawless split.

Trini is mesmerized. “So flexible …”

It’s Kimberly’s turn to “grrr.” “You know I can do a split? I was a cheerleader. I could totally do that.”

Trini looks at Kim with glee. “Are we gonna have a _Step Up_ situation in a juice bar, but instead of dancing it’s gymnastics vs. cheerleading routines? Because I won’t stop you. I got your back, Kimmy.”

Kim shoves Trini out of her way and walks back to the boys.

“Come on, Kim! Show me that flexibility!” she says, probably a bit too loudly.

“I thought I already did a pretty good job of that,” Trini hears someone say in return. She looks at Pink Hottie, who’s looking at her with amusement.

Trini freezes like a deer in headlights. “I, uh, not you. I was, uh, my friend Kim was just, um …”

“Oh, my name’s Kim too,” Pink Hottie chirps. “Just naturally thought you were talking to me.”

Pink Hottie who happens to be named Kim is approaching her now. The girl is sweaty and glowing and has the biggest smile directed at _Trini_ , and she just doesn’t know what to do. “My name is Trini!” she ineloquently manages to blurt out.

“Holy cow! You’re kidding!” Pink Hottie Kim says. “I have a friend named Trini too!”

That makes Trini come to her senses a bit because, yeah, no way. No one has Trini’s name.

“Trini! Come over here!” Pink Hottie Kim yells out.

That gets the attention of the other Rangers, and they all look at her questioningly. Trini just shrugs and makes her confusion inaudibly apparent to them. They then look at the girl who’s approaching Pink Hottie Kim and Trini.

And Trini goes stupid again because she is _gorgeous_. It’s like looking at the sun. Well, partly like looking at the sun because of all the yellow she’s wearing but also because she just radiates warmth and tranquility.

“Trini, this is Trini!” Pink Hottie Kim introduces her friend excitedly.

The other Trini doesn’t seem thrown at all by the coincidence and reaches out a hand to shake. “It’s so nice to meet you. I love your jacket, by the way.”

Trini looks down, forgetting what she is wearing. It’s her yellow bomber jacket. That sets off an alarm in her head. She looks back up at the other Trini, who’s wearing a cute yellow flower dress. Then there’s Pink Hottie Kim. This all can’t be a big coincidence.

“I’m real sorry. I, uh, need to get back to my friends, but it was nice to meet you, Trini and Pink Hot-, uh, I mean, Kim. Nice to meet you, Kim.”

Trini quickly escapes to her team. They’re all huddled together near the juice bar now. “Guys, this is freaky. There can’t be another Trini who wears my Ranger color more than me!”

“Yeah, I know,” Zack says. “I met a kid named Zack, dressed all in black, who is _actually_ black. I mean, can you imagine if the power coins color-coded us like that? I don’t own anything in yellow!”

“So, we’ve all got doppelgangers?” Trini asks.

“I don’t,” Kim answers.

“Yours is Pink Hottie.”

Kim’s face almost looks betrayed. She looks back at their counterparts on the workout mats. The other Kim and Trini are standing close together, staring at the tall guy dressed in green, just like the two of them had earlier. The other Trini whispers in the other Kim’s ear, and they start giggling but quickly stifle when they get the attention of the guy in green.

Kim gives a sympathetic giggle too, looking at Trini as if she was the one who said something funny. Trini can’t help but giggle along with her. They just giggle at each other over the unspoken weirdness of this entire situation.

“Uh, Jason,” Billy says, “was there a joke I didn’t get?”

“No, it’s just this place. I think we need to get out of here.”

“I second that, boss man,” Zack says, then drains his glass of wheatgrass and kale juice. The team winces. The boy really will drink anything. “It’s time we escape the Twilight Zone.”

They kick open the double doors and practically spill onto the familiar sidewalk along Reefside Road.

“So,” Kim begins, “we should probably just stick with Krispy Kreme.”

The team nods in solidarity.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I was a huge MMPR fan as a kid and I freaking adore the new movie, so my brain had to squish the two somehow. Hope it was a fun read :)


End file.
